For some consumers, shopping at a particular merchant may be as much about the products being sold as the shopping experience at the merchant itself. Consumers may prefer one merchant over another, particularly in instances where the available products are the similar or the same, for a variety of reasons, including the aesthetics of the merchant location. Aesthetics may include the color and design of the storefront, the name, the flooring, the color or design of wallpaper, the look and type of decorations that are used, the color and intensity of lighting, the images or videos displayed on monitors or displays inside the merchant, and music that is being played.
In many instances, the type of music that is played for consumers or other aesthetic choices are made by management of the merchant based on assumptions of expectations, including an expectation of the type of clientele that will visit the merchant or to which the merchant wants to cater, and the expectation of the type of music or visual content that the expected clientele would prefer. However, in many cases, the merchant may be unable to accurately identify demographic information of their clientele, let alone what type of content that clientele may prefer. In addition, even if a merchant were able to identify the demographics of an average consumer, the clientele of the merchant may change over a period of time, even during a single day, and thus may vary from their determined average consumer at any given time and need reevaluation.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for analysis of consumer demographics for a merchant based on merchant clientele at varying periods of time for use in providing selections of music or visual content. By using transaction data, such information may be identified using the methods and systems discussed herein without modification to existing merchant systems and stores, and may also analyze a merchant's clientele with respect to those who actually transact and not just visitors, which may increase revenue, and may also be able to identify music and visual content selections as they may change over time.